Another Chance
by 16cera16
Summary: Not everyone can be saved. Some are left to parish while others live on for eternity wishing that every day was there last. What does one do when they have that amount of spare time? Only one man can answer that question. Where to find him? Nobody really knows. He seemed to disappear one day. Vanished as if he had never been here to start with. With him he took his answers.
1. Chapter 1

*****Full Summary*****

Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue or try and start something else. Pretty please:) I do not own anything! I just like to play around with the characters;)

Another Chance

Not everyone can be saved. Some are left to parish while others live on for eternity wishing that every day was there last. What does one do when they have that

amount of spare time? Continue on learning the ways of the world? Seeing its greatest wonders? Only one man can tell you the true answer that question. Rumor has it that

he's been around for years, decades, and centuries. Some say he's as old as time itself. Where to find him you wonder? Nobody really knows. He seemed to disappear one day.

Vanished as if he had never been here to start with. With him he took his answers. His life inquiries. Everything he learned and experience...

Try to find him? No one even knows where to begin looking. He knows the world better than anybody. It could be viewed almost like a hide and seek game for him.

Been around so long he would need some sort of entertainment right? Maybe this is his way of making the century's bearable. Giving him something to look forward too. The

possible chance he might be found one day. That some courageous soul might be able to uncover the hidden clues and end this time old game. A game that humans shouldn't

have the need for. But that is also assuming he's human. He could something more. A god perhaps? Someone who fell from the heavens and was cursed to walk the earth with

foolish humans who are not worth his attention? Who knows... No human has really seen him before. Legends say he used to be warm like the morning sun, bring light and

cheerfulness to all those around him. But after the hurts and betrayals he's endured from his gift seemingly curse has turned him cold. Almost like the winter nights with a hard

beauty never failing. He waits and waits. Hopes and dreams that he will be found by the one. The one that was meant to find him and set him free. This is more than an age old

dance and game with time for him. This was his end. His rest. His final chance at redemption. How could a single person do that for him? The legend doesn't say. It only tells of

his dark and cold beauty and the chance of his warmth returning. What betrayal caused him to be this way? What could have possibly turned an angel away from his home to

fall and walk the earth?


	2. Chapter 2

An: Ok here we go with the first actual chapter to this story! I really hope y'all like it! As everyone knows the beginning of new stories can be a little boring while you're trying to get the background straight and everything. Give it time and hopefully you'll actually begin to like it if you notice any mistakes, which I know there must be a few, please let me know. Well here it goes!

Another Chance Chapter 1:

"It doesn't hurt much anymore" she said gazing up at me with her agony filled eyes. Only a fool would believe that lie. The pure agony she felt was clearly seen in her eyes. They had always been open doors into her soul, leaving her without the ability to tell a lie. I had known there was something wrong when she refused to meet my eyes all this time. Was that how she was able to keep this from me? Hiding this secret that would irreversibly change both our lives. She waited until it was too late for me to save her, for anyone to save her.

"Why". The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. That is what she has done to me. Broken down every ounce of control I have to leave me feeling vulnerable, helpless, and unforgivingly alone. I could only watch as the one person that I have ever loved faded away before my eyes.

"Nothing could be done. I traveled to Miko to Miko requesting and kind of remedy of which could help, they all had the same response. My condition is fatal and no herb could ever give me the strength to endure this. Only some cold be used to take the edge off." She panted.

"How have you become so foolish?" I demanded. "I could have had the most highly respected healers here within a few days had you informed me of this deadly condition you have found yourself in. Why do you believe this is your battle alone? I vowed to protect you, to cherish you, to love you and you will not do me the honor of fill filling that duty? You were the only human I have ever allowed my true self to be shown to, is this what fate has done with that reevaluation? The moment I find true happiness it is stolen away from me. Was this truly how it was meant to be or is it my pure stupidity that has left you to believe that you need to do this on your own?" I strained to say while trying to stowaway the moisture that began to build in my eyes. "I could have given you centuries of life but instead your lifetime will be reduced to mere hours. Were you only thinking of yourself when you made this life threating decision? All the battles we fought and conquered together were for nothing. Our quest for acceptance ends here with your last breath. You are leave me to deal with this new nation of demons and human alike. A leadership position I did not ask for but accepted only on the condition that you would rule by my side."

"My only regret I have is that I have troubled you. You are a strong demon and shall lead our people into a new age of acceptance and peace. The constant battle between living beings will be able to end I you should agree to lead. I may not be here in body nut I shall watch over you to help and guide you in this quest. Ours only marked the beginning of many trials and struggles to come." She tried to convey. The light in her eyes is dimming to a dull colorless shade. The weather outside shows that it's almost like the world knows a true beauty is leaving. The storm could be heard thundering and shaking his castle to its core like it was trying to break through the walls of stone built around us. A castle made to with stand the worst of all seemed to be struggling to remain upright and strong just like she was. "I only did what I thought was right. Please forgive me for not fully understanding the consequences that would follow my actions. You are my one and only true love and I only wish to see you joyful. You are strong and will avail though this.

The beauty that lay before me could only be described as that. She was most certain the most glorious human alive. She had swirls of moon-shadow black and they cascaded over her shoulders laying in a heap, matted slight from the sweat poring off of her. She had effervescent, deep-brown eyes that were dew-pond round and filled with intense pain. Her lips were bee-stung swollen as well as sugar plum sweet and silk soft. She single handedly was the most gorgeous woman to walk the earth. Even now as she laid upon the futon, pale as the moon.

"What would you wish for me to do?" I requested from her.

"Love, live and lead our people. They need you." She stated with a strained voice. The end is near for her.

"You speak of the impossible" I answered her truthfully. I would not lie just to appease her now.

"No, you must promise me you will not allow yourself to become closed off to our people and the world around you. You are the only one who can truly lead them to become their full potential. Do not allow your grieving heart to force you to become cruel and scornful. Allow others to see what you have shown me. Just a glimpse with have to become loyal to the true man you are." She forced out while gripping my arm with her remaining strength. I could not respond. I could not force the sweat lies to leave my lips. She will die without a response from me. My love for her would not allow me to be untruthful.

I could only observe as her once life filled eye dulled to a color darker than blood. When her grip loosened and her slender arm fell away I felt myself break. I would do the opposite of what she requested. Closing myself off to the world around myself seemed like the only option. I would not allow myself to feel this pain.

I refuse to lead these worthless humans. They are epitome of weakness. Who are they to believe I, a strong demon would even consider allowing them into my empire. Demons are the only true, strong followers I shall need. As I moved away from her lifeless body my resolve strengthened. Never again would I become this weak and venerable.

An: Ok so I know this is actually really short but I'm just now trying to get the hang of this. My formatting is still a bit iffy too. Any error pointed out would be greatly appreciated! Please leave a review so I know whether to continue this or just try a different story.


End file.
